The Wings of A Porcupine
by Saka-Dragon
Summary: It's six months after the second movie. A new girl just suddenly comes from nowhere. A friend of Xavier. She's come to her new home. Rated just in case I use foul language. Nothing more. It might become KurtOC, but im not sure.
1. Of Wings

It had only been half a year since Jean had died. Half a year. No one had gotten over all of it, and both teachers and students alike were afraid of any possible further attacks. Anything could happen. Most of the younger students had nightmares.........or they couldn't sleep. Older ones worked hard at their studies, trying to suppress their powers.........and to learn to control them. After a while, all their studies and teachings took over their minds. No one could think of their sadness any longer. Everyone had to concentrate; and concentrate hard.  
  
Logan was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a beer with Storm and Scott one afternoon. They were all tired. It was a Sunday. A very lazy Sunday, and they were all discussing school or anything that just happened to come into their minds.  
  
"Professor Xavier has been up in his office for hours." Storm took a sip out of her mug full of tea. "I hope he's alright. He even skipped lunch."  
  
"He's fine, 'Ro. I checked on 'im this morning. He said somethin' 'bout a book he was readin' or somethin'."  
  
There was a silence for a minute, until Logan suddenly tilted his head and stood up. "Do ya hear something?"  
  
A young girl, one of the younger students Logan vaguely knew suddenly rushed into the room.  
  
"Ms. Monroe! Ms. Monroe!" she screeched, tugging on Logan's arm, despite who she was yelling for. "There's a strange lady in the TV room!"  
  
Storm quickly stood at the same moment Kurt BAMFED into the room.  
  
"Vat is going on?" Kurt asked the group, confused. He had heard someone screaming.  
  
Scott shrugged and looked back at the girl. "A strange girl?"  
  
"Not now, Scott." Storm hissed. Then in a much kinder voice, "Show me."  
  
The girl half dragged Ororo to a living room where the television was blaring. But instead of having a large group of glossy-eyed students, as it normally did on Sundays. Every single child in the room was backed against a wall, with their eyes opened wide in horror as they stared at the single figure watching the glaring screen. It seemed to be a woman, Ororo noticed.........but this woman had wings.........which were slowly flapping open then snapping shut.  
  
The other teachers had finally decided to come see what was wrong, and slid to a stop in front of the doorway. The girl didn't even twitch as Logan stomped over to her, releasing his claws and pointing them at her back.  
  
"Who the heck are ya and how'd ya get in here?!" he growled gruffly.  
  
The girl finally turned around and stared at his face while getting up, ignoring his threat completely. "I opened the door. Didn't you hear or smell me come in, Logan-san?" She stood, stretching out her wings to their fullest, adding a small threat to her short and not so menacing height. She wore a small dark yellow tank top that showed off almost all her stomach, and her jean skirt grabbed onto her hips snuggly and ended below her knees. Had she been in a normal school, and had she been a student, she'd have been kicked out.  
  
Shocked, Logan stared at her, deeply confused. "How the heck do you know who I am? And I asked for your name."  
  
The girl just shrugged and looked at her nails. "Look, I have to go greet Xavier now. Ask him later." She stretched once and swiftly tried to walk past the teachers.  
  
Logan grabbed her arm. "What do you mean- OUCH!"  
  
He let go, and stared at his hand in shock. Needles.........porcupine needles poked out the girl's skin and in his hand.  
  
"Lay off, Wolfie." She growled.  
  
"See ya later." She was gone.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
One hour and twenty-three minutes later, Logan, Scott, Ororo and Kurt were all called to Xavier's office. They all grumbled as they walked inside, having to deal with all the children's questions before coming.  
  
Xavier sat at his desk smiling broadly as the girl from before sat in a chair in front of him. She was chewing gum, and had ear pieces stuck in her head. She tapped her foot to the beat until she finally realized the others were there when they sat down on the chairs next to her. Kurt sat to her left while Logan sat at her right. She smiled at them both before Xavier began.  
  
"Well. Good Afternoon, my friends." He began, slowly. "Meet Gabrielle."  
  
Gabrielle stood and bowed. "I'm awful sorry about before. I was in a bad mood.........but of course that gives me no excuse. Pardon me for my rudeness. I'm Gabby. A friend of Professor Xavier." She smiled back at him and turned to her grumpy audience. "I've come by his request."  
  
Logan's eyebrows rose only slightly. "This explains much." He grumbled. "Professor never mentioned you. Why are you here anyway?"  
  
Gabby looked back at Xavier and he nodded sadly. She turned around again. "I know everything........."  
  
"That's a lot to know." Scott said bitterly.  
  
"Not like that." Gabby pulls her knee length braid over her shoulder and begins to play with a few strands. "I know what happened six months ago. Mostly cause of Professor." She turns away. "I'm here to help Professor conduct some.........research. Excuse my rambling."  
  
Xavier places a hand on her arm. "Gabby recently lost her home.." he began, but didn't go far.  
  
"I didn't lose it, Professor. I just had to leave."  
  
"Of course. Anyway, she will be staying here for a while. Perhaps this will be your new home my friend."  
  
Gabby looks down. "Maybe."  
  
Xavier patted her arm once before turning towards the others. "I don't want to have any problems, though I doubt it is likely. Please treat her with the kindness you would show one of your friends. I have more to do today, but I hope to see you later Logan, as we planned?"  
  
"Sure." Logan coughed, and then held out a hand. "I'm called Wolverine.........or Logan."  
  
Gabby smiled and took his hand. "I was once called Talon. But those days are over. So Gabby is fine with me."  
  
Everyone else introduced themselves, and Gabby smiled brightly at every single one of them, surprising them. It was as if she had changed from their first impression of her.  
  
She finally got to Kurt. She looked at his blue skin, yellow eyes and tail, and immediately brightened. "You're like me." She said quietly. "Kurt, right?"  
  
"Ja. Kurt Vagner," His accent thick. "If you don't mind my asking.........vat is your power?"  
  
Gabby looked surprised. "You didn't guess yet?" Everyone shook their heads, clueless.  
  
Gabby stretched out an arm. "What-" Logan began, confused, but stopped. Her skin was changing. It went from skin to fur to feathers to scales in seconds. She stopped it and pulled her arm back.  
  
"I'm connected to.........animals." Gabby shakes her head. "I can shape my body a little.........and I can understand them."  
  
"If you do not mind, I would like to finish my work today." Xavier said with wry humor.  
  
"Of course, Professor. Thank you very much." As everyone exited his room, Gabby turned to the others. "Um. Do you mind if we talk for a bit?"  
  
For the next hour or so, they spoke about everything and anything they could. Any fears, doubts or mistrust disappeared soon after they began. But Scott and Ororo left after remembering things they still had to prepare for the next day. Logan sighed and stretched on the couch he sat on, that was now empty.  
  
Gabby also relaxed. "It's a big surprise.........how much I've done today." She yawned widely. "Do any of you happen to know where my room is?"  
  
Logan pointed at Kurt. "I think you're next to him."  
  
"Really?" Gabby sat up again. "Terrific! You must show me later." Her smile was contagious.  
  
Soon after, Logan left to do a few things before he had to go see Xavier, and Kurt was left alone with Gabby.  
  
"So, Nightcrawler." She smiled kindly. "How long have you been here? You've barely said anything."  
  
"Ah. Ever since six months ago." Kurt mumbled.  
  
"Is it nice here?" Gabby leaned on one of her arms. "It looks beautiful."  
  
"Ja. It's beautiful. But sometimes it can get lonely when you have no one to talk to."  
  
"Then I'll have to find people to talk to, huh? You can always talk to me from now on. I get bored easy." Kurt smirked, and Gabby felt like her heart was melting. She LIKED this blue mutant. He was nice, funny and actually interesting to talk to. He would match any girl's guy list in the personality category. And smile.  
  
*Am I thinking of guys NOW?* Gabby hissed at herself. *GAH! Bad Gabby.........very bad Gabby.*  
  
"Um. Vould you like me to show you your room now? I'll point out my room too, for if you ever have a problem."  
  
"Sure." Gabby stood up and followed him to her new room, getting rid of all her thoughts except for her nap.  
  
((First Chapter is UP! Please review. I love reviewers. And it'll get better, I promise. I'll have more chapters soon. Im working on one now.)) 


	2. Of Hackers

Taking a cigar out of one of his back pockets, Logan popped it into his mouth and lit it. He took a deep inhale and let out a cloud. He was on his way to the Professor's office. It had been a long, strange day, and he had been anxious to find out what Xavier wanted. He knocked on the door, just as it swung wide open.  
  
"You finally decided to show, huh, Logan-san." Gabby stood at the door, a big grin on her face. Her braces flashed in the dim lighting.  
  
"Come in Logan.........but put out the cigar. Smoking STILL isn't allowed on school grounds." Xavier wheeled out from behind his desk, where a computer screen was glaring in black and green.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Logan crushed his cigar out regretfully. He was probably going to have to have a smoke later. He wasn't in a good mood, like before.  
  
Gabby let herself fall into the chair at the computer. "I don't know what the professor wants you here for, but I'm helping him do some hard core hacking." She reached for a pen and started to scribble something on a random piece of paper she grabbed.  
  
Gabby bit the pen, and nodded. "Here, Xavier-san. I got the first few passwords down. I only have a few more.........unless they updated their firewalls again. Then it'll take at least a couple of hours more."  
  
"Hacking?" Logan jumped in, confused as ever.  
  
"Thank you Gabrielle. Yes, hacking. I'm afraid Gabby has some skills that not even I can conquer." Xavier looked at the paper. "How she does this is a mystery to me."  
  
Gabby shrugged, embarrassed. "It gets easy once you get the knack of it all. 'Sides.........I've worked with computers for ages. Hacking just becomes a skill after so long."  
  
".........Yea.........anyway. What did ya want, Professor?" Logan shook away his confusion.  
  
Xavier pointed at Gabby. Startled, her eyes widened. "Wha-me? What did I do?"  
  
"You will explain what you've been doing. Logan has the right to know. So do a few others, but we'll get to them later." He wheeled back behind the desk to see what she was doing. Surprisingly, she had typed this entire time.  
  
Gabby raised her arms in defeat. "Alright. Logan, get your butt over here."  
  
Logan strolled over, grumbling under his breath. He stared in shock at the computer. Thousands of words, numbers and letters were scrambled across the screen. Gabby typed quickly, adding on to the already growing number.  
  
"Ok..here I have hacked into the government's first few firewalls. Basically, what I'm trying to find out," type, type, type. "Is what they're planning to do with us mutants. A-ha!" Gabby deleted a few things and a new screen popped up. "Got through. This isn't as hard as I thought it would be."  
  
Logan stared at the screen. "What the government is trying to do.........what would they WANT to do?"  
  
Gabby ran her fingers through her hair. "Plenty. Last year I did some research for Xavier and I found out about some sort of plan to arrest any known mutants in a special jail. Their names were included. Each and every one of them moved by the time they were looked for, thanks to Professors quick thinking." Gabby sighed and typed in a long password, hitting enter and getting admitted right away. "Today is my lucky day or something........."  
  
Gabby barely ended before her face filled with worry and confusion. She typed as fast as she could; concentrating so hard that Logan half expected to hear her brain clicking.  
  
She stopped as soon as she started, leaning back in the chair. "Professor.........?" She said weakly.  
  
"What is it, my dear?" Xavier leaned towards her. Her face was white, and she had begun to shake.  
  
"I got in." Gabby buried her hands in her face. "They're planning to.........arrest some more mutants. But it'll be worse.........o gawd, o gawd........."  
  
Logan looked at the screen. It was all 0's and 1's. He, of course, understood nothing. Gabby looked at the screen again, her face filled with anger, pain and fear.  
  
"I'm changing it." Gabby began to type furiously. "I'll change it, and they won't be able to do anything for a while."  
  
Xavier stopped her. "What is so bad? What are they doing?"  
  
"It says here, right here." She pointed at a few lines. "It talks about a certain drug, and a kind of mental institution. They're trying to change mutants, or at least use them as a weapon. Fools. No matter what they try, they won't get far." Gabby started to type again. "I'm putting at least five viruses on this page! And changing everything they're trying to say.........no one will ever be able to interpret this." Gabby sighed. "This will take only a few minutes. Maybe it's best if the both of you go to sleep. I'll leave and lock this door if you wish, Xavier, when I'm done."  
  
Xavier looked at her face and nodded. "Just go to bed as soon as you can. Don't worry about the lock. Logan, you can leave as well."  
  
Logan shook his head. "Nah, I'll wait for Furry here. I'll take her to her room."  
  
"Very well. Good night, both of you." Xavier left and closed a door behind him.  
  
Gabby typed faster the second the door clicked shut. "Logan you can leave, it's alright. I can go up the stairs myself."  
  
Logan just shook his head and lit another cigar. Gabby eyed it for a second, but soon turned back to her work. Ten minutes later, her typing slowed and stopped. Logan stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Done?"  
  
"Done."  
  
"C'mon. I'll take you upstairs." Logan offered her his hand, and she took it, heaving herself up with difficulty.  
  
"Thank you Logan-san." Gabby smiled, tired.  
  
"What the heck is with this 'san' thing? It's confusing me." Logan sighed as he opened the door and closed it quietly behind the two of them. "Unless yer Japanese or something?"  
  
Gabby smiled, laughter dancing in her bright brown eyes. "Yep. I'm a Japanese, Spanish Polish-American!" Logan looked at her, startled. "And I studied Japanese throughout high school. For fun."  
  
Logan stopped walking, suddenly. Confused, Gabby stopped as well, looking at him. "What?"  
  
"We skipped your room........." Logan began to laugh, and stunned, so did Gabby.  
  
"Oops."  
  
((Thankies, everyone, for reading. This is going to be fun. I love writing stories..So I'll be able to write them fast. Review, please!)) 


	3. Of Song

((ok, I've gotten some questions about my title for this story. It may not make sense now, but it will LATER. So calm down, I made it for a reason. So if for some reason you don't like stories with 'stupid' titles, don't read this. K? Good. Thankies for whoever reads, thou. I appreciate it. Oh. This chapter will have some singing in it...Not my song. Three Days Grace's I Hate Everything About You.))  
  
Kurt was in his room, lying on his bed, but wide awake. It must be hours after midnight by now, and he just didn't seem to be able to get any sleep once again. Ever since he began to live in this place, he had felt welcomed...but nervous at the same time. Self-conscious, one might call it. He could feel the stares of the other students as he walked by each day. He could hear their whispers. One might think no one had ever seen a blue man with a devils tail before.  
  
Kurt grinned wryly at himself and his foolish thoughts. He sat up slowly, allowing his unmoved joints to crack and loosen with as little pain as possible. It still hurt though. Well, if he wasn't going to fall asleep, he may as well go for a walk or something, to get some exercise.  
  
Kurt stood up, stretching out his stiff back, and with a loud BAMF, he exited his room and reappeared on the roof. He sighed as he took a deep breath. It was warm out, and the air smelled...like spring. Just as Kurt was about to lean on the rail in front of him, his ears twitched, as he heard...singing?  
  
"Every time we lie awake, After every hit we take, Every feeling that I get, But I haven't missed you yet..."  
  
Kurt spun around and stared. Gabby was on the other side of the roof, staring straight up at the sky at the moon and its brightness. She wore the same outfit as before, but her wings were gone. One would have never guessed she was a mutant. Apparently, she hadn't noticed she was not alone.  
  
"Every roommate kept awake, By every silent scream we make, All the feelings that I get, But I still don't miss you yet..."  
  
Kurt stared at her back as she sung sadly at the orb hanging in the sky. It sounded as if her heart was or had been ripped apart.  
  
"Only when I stop to think about it...I hate everything about you...why...do I love you...I hate everything about you...Why...do I love you?"  
  
Gabby stopped singing and just stared at the sky before she broke down in silent sobs that racked her body. She shock violently as large tears dropped from her eyes to the railing.  
  
"I hate...you hate...I hate...you love me...I hate everything about you...WHY DO I LOVE YOU..." Gabby sobbed some more, and just as quickly as she started, she just stopped. Kurt had the urge to go over to her, and put an arm around her shoulders, to tell her everything was alright. But he was afraid she'd be afraid, that she'd run away. Or worse, she might hate him for being there.  
  
But unfortunately for Kurt, Gabby turned around. And saw him standing there, staring at her.  
  
Surprised, Gabby stared at Kurt, her eyes wide, and her face smeared with tears.  
  
After staring at each other for a while, Gabby spoke up softly. "How long have you been there...?"  
  
"...Just a vhile..." Kurt stammered, getting ready to BAMF away, if Gabby's shock turned to fury.  
  
"Oh..." Gabby wiped her face off with a cloth that appeared from a pocket and turned back around. "How embarrassing...wanna join me?"  
  
Kurt stared at her back again, mouth wide open. No fury? No hatred? Not even fear? Even so, his feet carried him to the girl's side even when his mind was blank.  
  
Gabby smiled up at him, a sort of joy flashing in her eyes, right next to the distress.  
  
"Can't sleep, Kurt-san?" Gabby leaned on the rail again, the wind blowing her hair in her eyes.  
  
"...Ja..." Kurt, uneasy, leaned on the metal bar as well. "Und...Kurt is fine. Nothing more is needed for me."  
  
"Hmm? Oh...alright then, Kurt." Gabby pushed the invading hair behind her ears. "Neither could I. I'm so...excited to be here. And afraid at the same time."  
  
Astonished, Kurt looked at her face carefully. She blinked once in confusion, but didn't say a word. "I...feel similar feelings...ja...is very strange..."  
  
Gabby grinned widely. "Then we are the same, and different." She looked at the view bellow. "Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Kurt looked out at the land around them. "Ja. Is very nice."  
  
"But the world would be even brighter if everyone just got along...ne?" Gabby sighed and put her head on her hands. "I wish humans could look at mutants as other humans. We're just like another race of people. There is no difference. We just have powers that they don't. But it's almost exactly like laughing or being afraid of someone with another finger or limb. We have something they don't. And it scares them. But I just don't understand..." she sighed heavily again and closed her eyes. "Sorry. I'm rambling."  
  
Surprised at her outburst, Kurt just stood next to her, thinking. Finally, he replied, breaking the awkward silence..."Vhenever I shee someone vho is afraid, I feel pity. Pity that zhey cannot shee us for vho ve are. I...feel saddened."  
  
Gabby stared at him again. Then she began to laugh. "Why are we so similar? We even think the same." Gabby placed a gentle hand on his arm. "You would be a good friend."  
  
Kurt stiffened at the touch, but relaxed at her words. Friends. He would like that. Very much. Someone to talk to and have to understand was very rare now. "Of course."  
  
Gabby grinned again, and this time Kurt had enough nerve to smile back. They stood next to each other for a long time, enjoying the silence, the night and each others company.  
  
"Hey Kurt?"  
  
"Ja, Fraeulein Gabby?"  
  
Gabby glared at him mockingly. "JUST Gabby." She grinned again. "How'd you get up here? I thought the door to the roof was locked at night."  
  
"Ah. It is. I...My power is teleportation." Kurt smiled and demonstrated. He BAMFED from Gabby's left to her right. "How did you get up here?"  
  
Startled only for a second, Gabby laughed. "I tried to use the door...but then I gave up and just climbed out a window, and up here." She showed him a few scratched on her arms as well as some bruises. "I kinda hit myself a couple of times...until I decided to just fly up here, no matter how much energy it would take."  
  
"Verblueffend..."  
  
Gabby might not have understood German, but she understood what it meant. She blushed, hoping her new blue friend wouldn't notice in the dark. But, despite her efforts to duck her head and hide it, he noticed. Kurt placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face. He studied it for a bit while she studied his.  
  
"So many scars..." Gabby outlined a cool finger on one of the many lines on his face. "They look like tattoos...but they look as if they were cut into the skin." Kurt removed his hand. He knew what was coming...  
  
"No one deserves this...Kurt. Everyone has sinned before. I know I have." Gabby played with her hair. The Nightcrawler stared at her shock written all over his face. "Storm told me what you do to yourself." Gabby looked away and yawned.  
  
"You are tired. You should sleep." Kurt changed the subject quickly. He didn't feel like ruining the good mood...nor this new feeling he had. It felt strange...nothing he had ever felt before.  
  
"I'm not tired..." Gabby's eyes were already fluttering open and closed. She leaned into Kurt. "Ok...yes I am."  
  
Kurt laughed and held Gabby in a friendly embrace. "Vell, mein Freund...Ich shall take you to you're room!" with a BAMF of blue smoke they appeared at Gabby's door. Gabby struggled to stand upright and open her door. When she stumbled inside, she turned around to look at Kurt.  
  
"Thank you, watashi no tomodachi." Gabby smiled up at him. "I'll see you at breakfast then?"  
  
"Ja. Of course." Kurt waved before BAMFing to his room. Gabby's laughter from right next door made him smile before hoping into bed.  
  
Fraeulein- Miss  
  
Verblueffend-amazing  
  
mein Freund- my friend (German)  
  
watashi no tomodachi-my friend (Japanese)  
  
((I gots everything translated by using google. I ain't a speaker of any language but English and gibberish...so don't ask. Review please! Its only a click away.)) 


	4. Of Conversation 1

((You people can't imagine how much time I've spent typing this story...well...here's the fourth chapter. For some reason it took longer to finish than all my other chapters...Enjoy.))  
  
Monday morning. Killjoy. Everyone was waking up, and scrambling around the school trying very hard to be ready for class on time. People who had been up earlier, and were already ready, sat in the kitchens, eating breakfast with their friends, or just relaxing.  
  
Gabby didn't have any classes, seeing how she had graduated recently, being 23, but she was still in a hurry. She ran into the kitchen while trying to put on her shoes. "Morning! Could someone throw me a slice of bread? I'm in a rush..."  
  
She tripped, but caught herself, and continued to run around. She chugged a glass of water before catching the bread thrown by a nearby student and stuffing it into her mouth.  
  
"Thanks! BYE!"  
  
Just as Gabby was about to rush back out the door, she ran straight into Kurt. They both tripped, but Kurt, being who he was, BAMFed away, and reappeared behind Gabby to catch her before she fell flat on her nose. The giggles and chuckles from all the students made both of them turn red.  
  
"GAH! Sorry Kurt!" Gabby stepped back, beet red. "I was inna rush!"  
  
"Ah...no harm..." Kurt stammered, trying to shake off this weird, uneasy feeling.  
  
"Anyway...thank you, but I really have to run..." Gabby waved, and ran off again, still yelling 'thank you's' and 'sorry's.'  
  
Logan and Storm walked in, both looking at Gabby's retreating back, confused.  
  
"What happened here?" Ororo asked Kurt.  
  
"Ach...nothing. Where is shee going?"  
  
"I think she's supposed to be meeting the professor...more hacking, I guess." Logan scratched his head.  
  
"Hacking?" Ororo stared at Logan.  
  
Thankfully, all the students were out of the kitchen by now, and Logan sighed, smacking himself mentally for forgetting they didn't know.  
  
"Yea, last night I met Xavier, and Gabby was there, hacking into government files. She broke about five firewalls in like...half an hour. She also stopped some raid against mutants or somethin."  
  
Kurt and Ororo looked at Logan, then each other, then the doorway through which Gabby had left.  
  
"She must have worked with computers a LOT to be able to do that...hacking is pretty hard core..." Storm coughed. "And dangerous."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Classes were done, and dinner was about to begin. Gabby walked into the kitchens for the second time that day, tired and hungry. Logan, Ororo and Scott were sitting at a table, eating their dinner, while Nightcrawler sat on the counter, chewing on his own food.  
  
"Evening..." Gabby yawned as she opened the fridge and searched through it. She pulled out some leftovers from who-knows-when and warmed it up in a microwave. "How are ya'll?"  
  
The girl grabbed a soda from a cabinet and popped it open with her paws, which disappeared as soon as they changed. She dragged a stool over by Kurt and sat down, looking at everyone, and smiling tiredly.  
  
"Fine. Did ya do any hacking today?" Logan stuffed some pork in his mouth and swallowed it whole.  
  
"You'll choke that way." Gabby warned. "And, yeah...I did. But I did it by myself today. Xavier had classes. I only broke two firewalls today though. It was tough." She took a large gulp from the drink she held and sighed. "Xavier offered me a teaching position. So now I'm teaching math four times a week. I hack on Fridays." Grinning wryly, Gabby grabbed her dinner from the microwave and sat down again.  
  
Ororo stopped chewing. "You're going to teach? Math?"  
  
"'s what I said." Gabby chewed her meal slowly. "Why?"  
  
Surprised, Storm turned her attention to her plate. "Nothing. Never mind."  
  
Gabby's eyes narrowed. "Hmmm." She finished swallowing her food and stood up. "Ah, I'm tired. It was nice to see you all again. Night."  
  
The girl quickly threw away any garbage she had made and left the kitchen to go to her own quarters. The other mutants stared at the doorway.  
  
"That was weird." Logan muttered, trying to chew his food and prevent himself from choking to death, as Gabby suggested.  
  
"She's a weird person." Scott stuck the last piece of bread in his mouth and licked his thumb. "I'm tired too. See ya later."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Once again, Kurt couldn't sleep, so once again, he BAMFed his way up onto the school rooftop for some air. And once again (you probably guessed it...) Gabby was leaning on the railing, staring at the moon and softly singing a sad, depressing song.  
  
"I'm not a perfect person...I never meant to do those things to you...And so I have to say before I go...That I just want you to knoooow~!"  
  
Kurt smiled, and walked over to Gabby. He leaned on the rail next to her and glanced down. She smiled at him and continued. She was almost done singing anyway; why not finish a good song?  
  
"I've found a reason for meee...To change who I used to beee...A reason to start over neeew...and the reason is you..."  
  
Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. The song mixed with the girl's cool, even, sweet voice made it VERY relaxing. Finally...  
  
"I've found a reason to show...A side of me you didn't knooow...A reason for all that I dooo...And the reason is youuu........."  
  
Gabby ended quietly, and Kurt took his time to open his eyes. When he finally finished, he looked at Gabby. She was staring at him, a smirk on her face.  
  
"I know. I sound awful!" Gabby laughed, and poked Kurt's ribs. "Can't sleep again?"  
  
"Nein...you are very good...and...ja...I must have i...in...ins-so..." Kurt struggled with the word. German accents have that sort of effect on pronunciation, people.  
  
"Insomnia." Gabby helped. "Lots 'a people have it. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Gabby sighed. "How have you been? I couldn't talk to you all day!" She smiled brightly. "Tell me everything interesting. I haven't been so bored in all my life."  
  
"I started talking to you." Kurt joked. Gabby pushed out her lower lip in an attempt to look pitiful. All it did was make the two friends laugh.  
  
"You know...it's so nice to talk to people and not worry about being a mutant." Gabby pushed hair away from her eyes. "We all belong here...together...without worries or cares in the world."  
  
"Hmm..." Kurt raised an eyebrow. This girl thought too much. "You'll make your brainz hurt. Don't zhink zo much."  
  
"I happen to LIKE thinking. It helps see how others feel...where they're coming from... and had we been a war, I'd be an amazing general." The animal- girl poked Kurt again. "You have to admit it IS better being here than somewhere...anywhere...else."  
  
"...Ja...I admit it." Kurt rested his chin on the palm of his three-fingered hand. "But I must confess...I am very zurprized you do not fear me as most of thee otherz do."  
  
The girl blinked. That was sudden. "Kurt...why should anyone (especially me) fear you? People should look at the soul. I know I do. Besides." Gabby extended a hand...paw...?! "I'm just as freaky."  
  
Soon, the girl had a furry tail, claws on each paw, and the tiniest of wings sprouting from her shoulder bones. Furry ears popped out of her head, and her skin turned dark. Kurt stared, shocked at the sudden change.  
  
"There. I look like you!" Gabby's laugh made him calm down.  
  
"..." Kurt chuckled. "Of course, Gabby."  
  
Gabby stared him in the eyes, suddenly serious. "You should never care what others think of your looks. But...I love the way you look." She smiled again. "It's cute..."  
  
Kurt chuckled. "Ah...I would be much 'cuter' if I did not sin, ja? That is vat tears my soul apart. It is ruining vat people like you see..."  
  
"Kurt..." Gabby looked normal again. "Everyone sins. I told you that. There is NOTHING you can do to stop it. Human nature. Never try to be perfect. THAT will ruin you."  
  
"Maybe..." The Nightcrawler stayed silent for a while...thinking. Gabby let him. She sat on the floor, and leaned her back against the rail.  
  
Time ticked by and neither one said anything. Finally, after waiting for who-knows-how-long, Gabby sighed.  
  
"I can't change how you see yourself...but...I wish I could prove you're not a bad person. You're so nice all the time...you care about everyone. Tell me one sin you've done that makes you a horrible person."  
  
"I've..." He stopped. "Hurt people."  
  
((Song is The Reason by Hoobastank. I love this song. *squeals!* I'm fine. I'll get the second half of this chapter up soon. So here ya go!)) 


	5. Of Conversation 2

((This chapter got WAY too long, so I split it. Here's the rest of 'Of Conversation.' I just wanted to get you people to learn about Gabby some more. I really like how she's coming out. ^^ I is a happy person.))  
  
"So have I." Gabby half glared, and half stared at him with her chestnut eyes. "And...I have punished myself for it..." She suddenly realized. "Ah...I'm beginning to see...your pain...."  
  
Kurt just nodded. "It is a vonder to me...that you have not gotten a headache by now...vith all zis thinking you alvays do."  
  
She chuckled. "I get headaches...trust me. Sometimes I feel hung over."  
  
More silence. This was getting annoying. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I guess I feel...I don't know. Something must be wrong with me today." Gabby hugged her knees to her chest. "I just feel so strange when I'm up here...talking to you."  
  
That last part surprised Kurt. "Vith...me?"  
  
"Yea. I feel like...I could just tell you anything. But I barely KNOW you...I'm sorry to put this all on your shoulders and stuff...forgive me."  
  
"Is no problem. You are very interesting to listen to." Kurt offered her a hand. "Vould you care to join me inside, avay from zis cold to get something to drink?"  
  
Gabrielle was smiling so widely, you would half expect her face to crack. "Of course. I'd love that."  
  
Kurt wrapped his arms around the girl's shoulders when he heard her sigh...a contented sigh. Confused, he BAMFed them to the kitchens. But neither of them moved out of the other's embrace. Gabby was comfy, resting her head on his chest, and Kurt was more than happy to hold her. But both snapped out of it and apologized at the exact same moment.  
  
Gabby laughed nervously and opened a cabinet, grabbing some coffee and turned to begin to make it. "What do you want, Kurt?"  
  
"Ach...coffee is fine." Kurt ran a blue hand through his blue-black hair. "I can make it myself..."  
  
"I'm already doing it. No point in making you do your own." Gabby stirred the coffee in the mug. "Want any milk or something?"  
  
"Just a bit..."  
  
"Tell me when to stop then." Gabby began to pour.  
  
"Das genuegt voellig." Kurt mentally smacked himself. "That is good."  
  
Gabby smiled. "You're accent is so cute...Sugar?"  
  
Blushing madly beneath the blue skin, Kurt nodded.  
  
Gabby passed him his mug and the sugar bowl, and then looked into the living room.  
  
"Wanna sit on the couch?" She suggested.  
  
Kurt kept nodding, adding a couple spoonfuls of the sweet sugar.  
  
The two of them walked over to the next room and sat down. Kurt had to kneel, cause of his tail. Gabby glanced at him, taking a sip of the hot drink.  
  
"You can lean on me. It'll be much more comfortable, and you'll be able to get you're butt on the sofa..."  
  
The man looked puzzled but tried it. To his delight, and astonishment, it worked. It was VERY comfy.  
  
"How did you ever learn that?" Kurt asked the girl who sat grinning, next to him.  
  
"I've had experience with tails."  
  
The two spent the rest of the night talking together, about this and that, until finally, they had arranged a system. One would ask a question, the other would answer, and then ask a new question.  
  
"How long were you in the circus for?" Gabby finished off her now cold coffee, and stared down at the blue man leaning on her shoulder.  
  
"Most of my life. I cannot remember how long it has been. How did you get to know the professor Xavier?"  
  
"Ah...that is going to be a long answer..."  
  
"It iz a long night." Something was not right, here. Gabby was hiding something, he knew.  
  
"True." Gabby's eyes dimmed, and the fire of determination, excitement and joy died down. "But it is a sad tale..."  
  
Kurt didn't say anything. He just glanced up at the girl, worry and curiosity in his face.  
  
"I...I wasn't born a mutant. I was human..." She started off sadly. This made Kurt sit up.  
  
"You vere human?" THIS was sudden...and weird. But by now, he was used to this abrupt and eccentric (and beautiful) woman. But to say she was human...that would take some explanation...but...how did this sound familiar...? He took out his rosary beads and started to move them around with his hands...half praying, half listening.  
  
"Yes." Gabby covered her face. "Let's just say...there was a doctor...a friend of the family. He was insane. He tested on people. But no one knew. He...used to say I was sick...gave me some weird medicine every year when I was little. As I got older, I received more medicine. Once a month...once a week...once a day. Near my fifteenth birthday, I began to FEEL sick. It hurt so much."  
  
Tears began to roll down her face, but she continued. "Finally...one day, he admitted to me what he had been doing. He told me how I was a carrier of the gene for mutants or something...a carrier, but not an actual mutant. He was trying to turn the gene on...make it change me. I was afraid. There was a great chance I would die...from all the poisons and untested chemicals he was putting in me. But he kept doing it...he couldn't stop. I trusted him..." She grit her teeth down.  
  
"Finally...it worked. He taught me to bring out my powers...to use them. But one day...he tried to use me for his own good. He wanted my powers for control....for power. I...I ran away. From the only home I ever knew. This is when I met a group of mutants...they lived near some old train tracks. They were kind to me...took me in; despite the fact I was more different than the 'different people'. They even introduced me to Xavier. Apparently...one of them knew him. And so I met him after living with them for a few years...my friends were amazing...some of them could affect minds...others could talk to trees...one could even fly...they were great..." She sighed, remembering...  
  
Gabby stopped and looked at Kurt. "You probably don't trust me any more...I didn't tell you the truth...I'm sorry I didn't tell you before...but it always hurt to remember."  
  
"Nein, nein. Bitte...continue." Kurt lay back on her shoulder after reassuring her. "It iz alright, mein Freund...I am interested...not hurt."  
  
Gabby smiled down at him and tilted her head so it rested on his. "Arigatoo..."  
  
"Anyway...just a few weeks ago...our little group was discovered...my friends...they told me to leave...to come here...be safe. I left. They told me they'd come for me when they were safe again. I...didn't want to leave. But Xavier had always talked to me and my friends before...he was a sort of leader to us. We respected him, he respected us. He always wanted us to come live in the school...so he led me here. I had to follow his instructions. So now...I am in wait. In wait for my friends...I've been doing some hacking to find out if the government has found my friends yet. Oh I'm so afraid...well...that's the shortest version of my side of the story I can tell you..."  
  
"Hmm..." Kurt placed a hand on her cheek. "It vill be alright, die Schwester...you vill see, ja?"  
  
The girl laughed. "Thank you, Kurt." An evil glint in her eyes made Kurt realize she was trying to not think about it anymore...she was probably plotting something against him. "For my next question..."  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
"How come you wear the same outfit everyday? They're dirty and worn out...wouldn't you like something new?"  
  
"Ah, it remindz me of vhen I was vorking as The Amazing Nightcrawler. I did amazing stuntz every night, and I amazed the crowdz, vith my ability and skillz!"  
  
Gabby giggled. "I'm sure you were amazing, Nightcrawler...and still are?"  
  
"Of course! The Amazing Nightcrawler has not lost hiz skillz!" Kurt jumped up, did a few twirls in midair and landed with a thump and BAMF, filling the room with blue smoke, and reappearing at his spot next to Gabby. She started to clap, smiling brightly.  
  
The two attempted to talk some more, but the questions got easier and easier, and the answers shorter and shorter. Soon, both were half asleep, yet neither wished to move.  
  
You probably guessed by now...but the two ended up falling asleep, on the couch, in each other's arms.  
  
Before they both were completely accepted by sleep's embrace, however, both noticed that there was a strange feeling within their souls. A feeling they have never felt so strongly before now...acceptance...and safety.  
  
((Gawd...I'm rushing. Sorry! I'll take it more slowly from now on...but...I'm tired...it's way past midnight here...so...nighty...I'm off to dream up the next few chapters. Buh-bye.))  
  
Das genuegt voellig- that's enough  
  
Nein, nein- no, no  
  
Bitte- please  
  
mein Freund- my friend  
  
Arigatoo- thank you  
  
die Schwester- my sister 


	6. Of Sin

When Gabby first woke, it was early morning. The time she USUALLY slept through. But for some reason...she was awake...and something was leaning on her...She glanced to her side and remembered Kurt was there. She smiled. They must have fallen asleep...She yawned and looked down. What she saw made her turn red. Kurt's tail was wrapped tightly around her waist, and was lazily twitching now and then. Still red, Gabby giggled softly and snaked her arm around the blue man's shoulders, hugging him to her. Her other hand moved up to his hair, and she ran her slender fingers through the blue-black fur.  
  
Now it was Kurt's turn to wake, and he blinked up at her, confused.  
  
"Morning." Gabby removed her hand from his hair, and poked him. (Yea...she pokes him a lot...ne?)  
  
Kurt lazily rubbed his eyes. "Vat time iz it?"  
  
Gabby shrugged. "No clue."  
  
Kurt yawned and looked down. Realizing where his tail was, he turned pink. He removed it and apologized.  
  
"It haz a mind of itz own sometimes..." Kurt stammered, hoping she wasn't upset.  
  
"It's alright, relax." Gabby tried to get up. "We should get ready...don't want rumors running around the students about us."  
  
Kurt snapped awake, and helped her up, while glancing at the clock. "It iz only six in zee morning!"  
  
"Six?!" The girl turned her head to look at the clock as well. Two minutes to six...this is going to be a long morning. "Dang...normally I wake five minutes to eight..."  
  
Kurt chuckled. "Vat are ve going to do for two hourz?"  
  
"I don't know!" She was suddenly struck by an idea. "Wanna go to the gym?"  
  
Puzzled, Kurt blinked. "O..ok?"  
  
"Great!" Gabby half dragged him out of the room. Laughing, he BAMFed away, to get to the gym first.  
  
"NO FAIR!" Gabby yelled as softly as she could. She could hear his laughing and BAMFing in the distance.  
  
When she finally got to the gym, panting, Kurt was already busy, doing complicated spins, twirls and tricky stunts in midair...all without a shirt. Amazed, Gabby watched, and Kurt kept using the gym equipment, not realizing his friend had finally flown in. Jaw hanging open, Gabby watched her friend as he noticed her, and dropped to the ground, flipping over with a cat's grace, and landing on his feet in front of her. He stretched out, and grinned at her.  
  
"So, Fraeulein Gabrielle, how do you like the skillz of the Amazing Nightcrawler?" Kurt bowed to her, making her blush.  
  
Gabby began to clap, laughing. "Sugoi! Amazing, Kurt-san!"  
  
"Danke!" Kurt bowed again.  
  
"I'd neeeveeer be able to do that. I'll stick to hacking, thank you." Gabby laughed, and Kurt smiled at her.  
  
Suddenly, Kurt was struck with something. He had been falling in love with this girl...his friend...and he had been thinking sinfully...He stepped back, horrified. Why didn't he notice before...and why did he notice now of all times?  
  
Confused, Gabby reached out to him. "Kurt? Are you alright?"  
  
"I...I...uh...I...wait-no...I...must go." And he BAMFed to his room, to make up for his sins and stupidity.  
  
Confused, hurt and thinking she did something wrong, Gabby left to get ready for her first class...trying hard not to think about it. If something was wrong...she would ask him later.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"...if you forget the order, you'll probably mess up on the entire problem...so don't forget. I want you to all memorize the order until your eyes bleed, got it?" Gabby wrote something on the board behind her, as she tried to finish her class. She had been unable to think of Kurt all morning, and was finally beginning to worry again, now that the day was almost over. She never thought repeating a lessen plan over and over to a bunch of kids who were half listening would be so tiring. The minutes ticked by, and when class finally, FINALLY ended, the students all rushed out the door.  
  
Gabby fell back into her chair and stretched. This was NOT a good day...not at all. And if she was going to do any hacking...  
  
*NO! I have to find Kurt first...I need to know what's WRONG...*  
  
Gabby grabbed all her papers and stuffed them in her bag. She was just about to find Kurt when Ororo knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in..."  
  
"Gabby? Have you seen Kurt? The professor had to cancel his class...and I'm trying to find out what's wrong. Do you have any idea where he is? I can't find him anywhere...Unless he's in his room...but he isn't answering his door."  
  
Gabby's mouth hung open for the third time that day. She sat on her desk heavily. "I think...it's my fault. Let me find him...if I do, I'll let you know..."  
  
"...Alright...what did you do?"  
  
"I don't knooooow..." Gabby shook her head. "Thanks, Ororo. I'll go find him now." She rushed out of her room, screaming, "Oh! Could you close my door? Thank youuuuuuu!"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Ororo did as she was told and left to go find something to do; not wanting to know what the heck was going on.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"Kurt? Are you in there? If you are, PLEASE open the door!!" Gabby begged, staring at the only entrance to Kurt's room. She had been standing there, knocking the door for ages, with no response. She had checked everywhere else, with no luck, so she assumed he would be hiding here.  
  
"Kurt...please...open the door..." Gabby was about to give up, when she realized something. She hadn't checked the roof.  
  
Ripping out her wings, she dashed out to the nearest window and jerked it open. She poked her head outside and then leapt onto the window sill. She checked to make sure she wouldn't get caught on a tree or anything once again before jumping out and spreading her wings, flapping as hard as she could to gain balance. Once that was done, she glided over to where Kurt and she had met over the past two nights.  
  
Sure enough, Kurt stood on the roof, staring off into space. Gabby sighed and flew right in front of him. He fell back, startled out of his mind.  
  
"Kurt! I FOUND you!" Gabby was relieved. But she wasn't so sure if he would listen to her or not. And she REALLY wasn't so sure if he would BAMF away or not...heck...he could or could not do many things...she mentally kicked herself. This was NOT the time...  
  
"Kurt...please...PLEASE tell me what's wrong. Was it something I did? Tell me-"  
  
"It is nothing you did, Fraeulein Gabrielle..." Kurt refused to look at her. How could he? He was trying NOT to fall for her and give in to another sin...  
  
"If it isn't me, then why are you upset? Why are you acting this way? Why won't you TELL me?!" Gabby stopped, and landed on the roof. She rushed over to Kurt. "What did you DO?"  
  
Kurt had been trying to hide his newest scar on his left arm, but Gabby brushed his hand away to look at it.  
  
"This is infected..." Gabby looked hurt...and it was all Kurt's fault. This just wasn't his day. Two sins in one day. He hurt someone and thought...of things he shouldn't have. He immediately took out his rosary and began to pray, desperately.  
  
Gabby sighed and reached out to Kurt, but he winced and leaned away. Gabby dropped her hand.  
  
"If you won't tell me, at least let me fix this..." she pointed at his arm.  
  
"..." Kurt just sat there, trying hard to hold a cloth to the bleeding wound, and pray despite the pain.  
  
"Kurt, PLEASE. You don't have to tell me anything..." Gabby was desperate now. She HAD to make him listen.  
  
"As you vish...alright...you vin..." Kurt stood up, still refusing to look into her face.  
  
Gabby dragged him to her room, closing the door before making her friend sit down on her bed. She dug in a closet and brought out a small white box and sat near Kurt. She pulled out a piece of cotton and dipped it in alcohol.  
  
"This will sting..." Gabby warned, patting Kurt's infected arm. He winced, but said nothing. Gabby continued to clean and dress the wound, wrapping a long bandage around his arm snuggly. Kurt was still trying to fight off all urges to just look at the girl sitting so close to him.  
  
"Done. Will you not tell me what's wrong?" Gabby closed her box and put it away. She still had her wings out, in case Kurt decided to run, and she would have to follow.  
  
Kurt shook his head. "I cannot say exactly...but...I have sinned." He turned to the girl, and looked into her eyes. "Und I cannot forgive myself for it."  
  
Gabby suddenly grabbed his shoulders so he wouldn't BAMF away without taking her with him. "Kurt it's okay! No one will hate you for doing anything bad...so stop hurting yourself this much! I know that I yell at myself for doing stupid things, but God can't prevent you from doing things you want to do...or things you think are right! He can't even punish you! You're doing this to yourself, and you don't have to!" Warm tears fell onto Kurt's arm, and he realized she was crying. Crying for him.  
  
"He vould not have made sins if ve are not going to be punished by committing zhem..." Kurt's voice was cracking. This girl's tears were making HIM cry.  
  
"Yes He would...so we can learn that no matter what we do...no matter how bad...we are still loved by Him." Gabby wiped her eyes with a furry paw. Apparently she was losing her control. "...unless, of course, we do something most awful...like murder...or somethin..." Gabby tried using mock humor.  
  
Kurt thought about it...she had made an important point. But what if it was true...?  
  
Sobbing, Gabby hugged Kurt to her, rocking gently. "Please, if I did something wrong, tell me. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
She thought- "You have done nothing vrong! It iz mee, not you."  
  
"Why are you avoiding me then?" Gabby sniffed and wiped away more tears with a scaly hand.  
  
"...you are my sin..." Kurt looked down. He couldn't have just said that...could he?  
  
"...Kurt..." He was going to get rejected now...he knew it.  
  
"...I don't understand..."  
  
...  
  
Or not.  
  
"..." Gabby blinked a few times. "It doesn't matter; you don't have to tell me....as long as it isn't my fault...?"  
  
"Nein, nein. It iz never your fault...und it iz not now." Kurt began to play with his hands.  
  
"Oh thank heaven!" Gabby smiled brightly and hugged Kurt tightly. "You're not mad at me, then! You won't keep ignoring me, now, are you?" Gabby held him at arms length away. Kurt stared at her overjoyed face, puzzled, then amused.  
  
"Of course not..." Kurt sighed as she pulled him in for another hug.  
  
"If you ever feel bad about anything ever, eeeveeer again, come to me, 'kay?" Gabby stroked his hair. "You can always talk to me about it, my bestest friend. You've listened to me all this time; I have to return the favor at least."  
  
"...ja...alright..." Kurt was glad she wasn't looking at his face. A little pink was probably showing through the blue skin. As long as he prayed for forgiveness later, he supposed he could stay near this (beautiful, lovely, kind, caring, loveable) girl...he kept telling himself that, anyway.  
  
After what seemed like forever to Kurt, Gabby let him go, and they started talking...randomly...to make him feel better. Gabby explained how her first day teaching went, and how she accidentally scared the be~jesus out of her students when she 'accidentally' grew a pair of large bat wings, knocking all her books off her desk, when nobody was paying attention.  
  
"...I really don't like teaching." Gabby swung her legs back and forth. "I made so many mistakes, and the students wouldn't shut up..."  
  
Kurt chuckled as Gabby sighed. "I tried teaching az vell...but I stopped...now I only teach once a veek."  
  
"Ahahaha...it's not that I hate kids, or anything...I just don't like teaching them...kids are cute!" Gabby fell back, and lay down, staring at the ceiling. "You like kids?"  
  
"Ja...zhey seem to understand more zan older people...zhey are not afraid of ms az much...und zhey treat me nicely...it'z nice to zee them like that..."  
  
"Un." Gabby nodded and paused, yawning.  
  
"It iz late." Kurt muttered, not really wanting to leave.  
  
Gabby looked at his forlorn face and grinned. "Wanna stay here...for tonight?" She yawned again.  
  
Shock written over his features, Kurt stared. What did that mean?  
  
Realizing what she said, Gabby added, "I...want to make sure your arm's okay. And I want to re-bandage it tomorrow morning."  
  
Kurt nodded, turning pink for the fifth time that day. "If it iz no problem...?" He needed to make sure...  
  
"Of course not." Gabby stood up and went to her closet to get a mat. She threw it on the floor, and grabbed some sheets and pillows.  
  
When Kurt tried to sit on the mat, Gabby shook her head. "No, no, nooo. You sleep on the bed. I sleep on the floor." She sat down to prove her point.  
  
"But-" Kurt began...  
  
"No. Either I sleep on the floor or in my bed WITH you." She coughed. "You decide."  
  
That was bad. If he asked her to sleep on the floor...that would be mean. But in bed...with him?! No...that wouldn't work. His mind would do awful things to him...  
  
"Kurt, c'mon. I'm tired...and I want sleep. Just take the bed..." Gabby yawned again. "Look, I'm washing my face and brushing my teeth. You can use my bathroom too. K?"  
  
She went to bathroom, closing the door. When she came back out, Kurt was gone, but BAMFed back, drying his face with a towel. She figured he had used his own bathroom. But something was different with her room...the mat she had put down was gone, and Kurt was climbing into her bed. Grinning tiredly, Gabby walked over and hugged her friend as she lay down next to him.  
  
"Night, Kurt." She snuggled closer to her friend, liking his warmth.  
  
"Gute nacht, mein freund." Kurt yawned as well, trying hard to not lean on his arm.  
  
Sleep soon accepted both in it's dark, peaceful embrace. 


	7. Of Twins

Dawn barely had its chance to break through the curtain-covered windows when Kurt Wagner woke with a start. He stared at his surroundings, confused at first, but remembered what had happened the previous night. Blushing madly at his sudden thoughts, he began to pray, sitting up quickly, but stopped soon, turning around. Something wasn't right...Where was Gabrielle? And why was he awake so early...he yawned.  
  
*Kurt, could you please come down to the main entryway? We are having a slight problem...*  
  
Professor Xavier's voice echoed through Kurt's head. Getting up, thinking it might have to do with Gabby, he BAMFed out of the room and into the hall right next to a group of confused and sleepy students. Some turned, hearing his BAMF and waved. Others nodded, sleepy. Kurt pushed his way through, and he walked over to the group of adults arriving from all around the school.  
  
"Vat is happening?" Kurt suppressed a yawn, stretching. It had to be important. Logan, Scott, Ororo and Xavier were all there, staring at the front door.  
  
Logan shrugged. Ororo waved, glancing at the professor.  
  
"You will see." Xavier smiled.  
  
Suddenly, someone began to bang at the doors loudly. Xavier hid his smile, and just stared at the door, not bothering to open it. Kurt guessed he shouldn't either.  
  
"LET...ME...IN!" A woman's voice echoed throughout the halls. "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE. OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"  
  
The students giggled. At least they were having a good time. Logan glanced at them and their laughter stopped.  
  
With a crash, a girl fell into the room.  
  
"If you had pushed the doors, they might have opened sooner." Xavier said calmly, wheeling over to the fallen figure.  
  
The red faced girl smacked the hand offered to her away and stood up by herself, brushing her clothes off. She glared at all the others and at her surroundings, searching for something or someone. "Where's...my...sister..." her voice was deadly silent.  
  
Logan, Scott, Kurt and Ororo's mouths were hanging open.  
  
"Gabby?!?" Ororo muttered, looking at the girl. This was Gabby! Or at least she LOOKED like Gabby...there were obvious differences...her hair was shorter, tied back in a high pony tail with a few strands hanging off one side, and her eyes seemed cold...and darker. Everything else seemed to be the same.  
  
The girl's head spun to stare at the storm-witch. Her eyes flickered, shock at the woman's white hair, probably, but they kept their coldness. "...Where's...Gabby...?"  
  
"Huh?" Ororo closed her mouth and opened it again. She did this several times, trying to clear her head before Xavier held up a hand.  
  
*Don't say anything, yet, Ororo.*  
  
The white-haired woman immediately snapped her mouth shut. The professor would handle it. He turned back to the girl, staring at her straight in the eye.  
  
Suddenly, Gabby rushed into sight. She stood at the top of the staircase looking down at the crowd, panting and holding her robe closed. She must have run a great distance, for her hair had come out of its usual braid, and was hanging messily at her sides, all frizzy and blown every which way.  
  
"Professor...I heard screaming! What the heck is going-" She stopped mid- sentence, staring at the newcomer. "...on..." she finally squeaked.  
  
The two girls stared at each other, surprise written all over their faces. Gabby finally blinked and came back to the real world. "MABEL?!?!?"  
  
"GABBY!" Mabel shrieked. Gabby choked and blinked a few hundred times more.  
  
"What in god's name are you DOING here?!" Gabby seemed to be rooted to her spot, but she leaned over the railing as far as she could. "How did you find me?"  
  
"Pah, I could ask you the same! You've been gone for over a year, Gab! Some friend of yours came to our house and told me where you might be...Where have you BEEN? What have you been DOING?" She took a breath. "And why is he BLUE?" She had finally noticed Kurt.  
  
"Ah...!" Gabby grew quiet as she stared at her hands.  
  
Xavier broke the silence by coughing. "Gabrielle, my dear, would you please properly introduce us to your friend?" He smiled kindly. He already knew.  
  
Gabby looked up (or...well...down...) again and pointed to the girl. "This..." she sighed. "Is...Mabel..." She pointed at herself. "My twin sister."  
  
Hands on her hips, Mabel glared at her sister. "Hell yea, I'm her twin. Only an idjit (idiot.) wouldn't notice. You still haven't answered any of my questions." She glanced nervously at Kurt.  
  
"Professor...she doesn't know yet..."Gabby mumbled. "I ran from home before my family found out..."  
  
"Know? Know what? What the hell is going on?" Mabel looked around. When she noticed the students, she glared, obviously confused as all-get-out.  
  
"You may explain if you wish, Gabby." The old man nodded. "It seems as if she has something to tell you as well."  
  
The animal-girl took a breath. "Y'know all those mutants ya hear about on television, Mab?"  
  
"Uh...yea...what does that-" She realized what her sister was trying to say. "Ohhh nooo...don't you dare tell me..." She swallowed a few times, shocked.  
  
Gabby climbed onto the railing, and jumped. Wings sprouted, and she glided down to her sister, not touching the ground until face to face with the one exactly like her.  
  
Mabel fell back and stared, mouth open. "Are ya kidding me?" She whispered, sitting on her butt.  
  
"Unfortunately not." Gabby reached out to her. Mabel, scared, but not about to mistrust her own (freakin') twin, grabbed her hand and stood up. "Come with me. We need to talk. I shall tell you everything."  
  
Mabel rubbed her forehead. "I 'ave plenty more to tell ya too, Gab...oh gosh...a mutant..." she shook her head slowly. "Doesn't matter...you're my sis...oh Gab...I missed you..." The two hugged each other tightly.  
  
Leading her sister up the stairs, she turned to look back at the others. She mouthed 'Thank you' and something that looked like, '  
  
Xavier sighed and rubbed his hands together. "It seems as if they will take a while. No classes, for the rest of today. That will be all." He turned and went the other way, leaving the confused, yet delighted crowd to get his breakfast.  
  
Sitting together, Logan, Ororo, Scott, and Kurt ate breakfast and drank their coffee. They didn't say anything, until Marie came over.  
  
"Hey, all." She dragged a stool near Logan. "Weird, huh? Ms. Gab' just comes here one day, no explainin' and all that fancy animal shows, scarin' the crap outta some of us...an' then here comes her twin sis'ta, outta nowhere. Ah,for one, am completely confused." She stole Logan's mug and took a sip.  
  
Scott nodded. "I'm not so sure I trust Gabby. Nor her sister. Did you see her face? She's a normal human. She's scared of mutants. We can't trust her."  
  
"Bullshit." Logan slammed his fist on the table as quietly as possible...which is very loud when your bone structure is covered with metal. Everyone jumped, and turned to stare at him. "Gabby may be some weird freak...but she's trustworthy." He smirked. "Otherwise, professor would know it."  
  
Appalled at this new train of thought, the others stayed silent, staring at one another, thinking. Finally, footsteps could be heard coming from the hallway. The occupants of the kitchen all turned at the same moment, to see Gabby and her tear-stained sister. Obviously, the girl had heard everything, and was still scared.  
  
"May we join you?" Gabby walked into the room, dragging her sister behind her. She opened the fridge and tossed a coke to her sister and opened one for herself. She chugged it, and sighed. Storm offered her a seat, but Gabby shook her head and dragged two stools to the group. Mabel didn't move.  
  
Gabby's eyes were tired and had lost their shine. "Mabel...come sit down. We're both tired...and you need the rest." Mabel wouldn't move until she finally strode over after more persuasion. Gabby introduced the people in the room, and Mabel nodded stiffly at each of them.  
  
Gabby finished her soda and tossed it over her shoulder, and into a trashcan. She leaned on her shoulders and closed her eyes. "How come none of you asked anything yet?"  
  
Startled, Logan and Scott looked at each other and Storm blinked. Kurt just stared.  
  
"I thought-"  
  
Gabby waved a hand and sighed again. "Should I just explain everything, then?"  
  
Rogue looked at the floor. "Maybe I should go then?"  
  
"Nah. You're part of the Xmen...you deserve to know these things." Gabby poked Rogue playfully, trying to loosen her favorite student up.  
  
She giggled and leaned in her chair. Gabby started.  
  
"I told Mabel everythin'. Mutant school...how I came here...bout all the teachers and student's here...and she told me a few things." She rubbed her forehead. "Apparently one of my friends from before...my mutant friends...managed to get away from government grasp. She told Mabel where I was...but not what I was...Apparently...Mabel has also been tested on..." She looked at her sister, who nodded. "By the doctor who made me...but she isn't reacting to it much...I'm hoping that she won't be harmed...I'm going to ask Xavier to see if anything is wrong..." She put her head on the table. "Gawd...I'm tired..."  
  
"Hold it..." Scott placed a hand on her arm. Gabby opened one eye and stared at him from the table.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Doctor? What doctor?" Scott pointed out.  
  
Gabby mentally kicked herself and smacked her forehead in real life. "Ahhh...I forgot I only told Kurt...Sorry sorry."  
  
The next half hour was spent telling the entire story. (My next chapter will be the story itself. Hey...a story in a story! How weird! *cough* I'll keep going....)  
  
Gabby answered the few questions asked. Even Mabel got rid of her stiff, grumpy and scared self and asked some questions too, not bothered as much by the mutants surrounding her. She even laughed at the joke that was told by Logan. Soon, all the mutants and human managed a large conversation based on how each one of them had arrived at the school. Kurt had just finished telling his story and had to be stopped by everyone to prevent him from telling his circus stories again.  
  
Laughing, Gabby stood up. "I'm tired, you're tired...we're all tired." She yawned broadly, proving her point. "I'm going to show Mabel an empty room, and go to bed. I'm EXHASTED."  
  
The others chuckled and left as well. It WAS almost three in the morning, and there was school and classes to attend to the next day. It would be a Thursday, anyway. As they all pooled out of the room, Kurt began to wonder, even though it was so late, if Gabby would be on the roof again. It had become his habit, to expect her there. But...no...not tonight. He sighed as he BAMFed up to the roof, by himself.  
  
Gabby noticed the blue smoke coming from the kitchen, then wondered to herself...but her sister leaning on her made her have to concentrate on her instead.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Kurt stood at the roof for what felt like hours...but he knew to be merely minutes. The school had gone silent beneath him, and he assumed everyone was asleep. He kept trying to clear his mind, but his mind wouldn't listen, and kept wandering to the events of the day. Suddenly, he heard, a bump and his pointed ears twitched. No one should be awake...it was probably a student...or an intruder?  
  
A loud wooshing noise startled him even more. He spun around and stared, unbelieving. An angel had come down from the heavens!? Kurt blinked a couple hundred times in record time. Suddenly, he realized, it wasn't an angel...not really. The winged girl glided over in front of him.  
  
"Hey, Kurt." Gabby smiled, tired. "I wondered if you'd come up here. Good thing I did, huh?"  
  
Startled, Kurt smiled shyly. He looked down at his hands, but glanced up at her from an angle. She looked like an angel...without the halo. The wings were there...  
  
Gabby landed next to him and her smile turned into worry. "How come you're still awake? Aren't you tired at all? Are you sick?"  
  
Kurt shook his head. "Nein, nein, Gabby. I am fine."  
  
The girl sighed and leaned on the railing heavily. "Then why'd you come here?"  
  
"Juzt thinking I zuppoze..." Kurt stared straight ahead...glancing at the girl once in a while. "...und waiting for you...I did not want you to be up here alone...juzt in caze."  
  
Staring at the blue mutant to the left of her, she turned pink. "It would have been fine, Kurt..." she looked down. "You're probably really tired, too...why don't we both go to sleep?" She got control of her blood-rushed face, and managed to look at him again. He was looking at her...and she turned pink again. She hoped the dark would cover it.  
  
Nodding slowly, Kurt reached out to hold Gabby and teleport them. They arrived at Gabby's door, with a BAMF and Gabby and Kurt said goodnight. Closing her door, Gabby realized her sister was in her room.  
  
"Mabel? What are you doing here?" Gabby locked her door.  
  
"Ah...I was GOING to ask you where the kitchen was...but I found it." Mabel began picking at her nails. "So...what's with you and the blue one?"  
  
"His name's Kurt, Mab. And I don't know what you're talking about." She began to change into a night shirt and looked for her pants when Mabel handed her the shorts.  
  
"Ha. Whatever." Mabel walked over to the door and waved. "Wake me in the morning?"  
  
"Sure. But I have classes early, so I'll send a student if I don't have the time." Gabby almost fell over trying to stuff on her pants.  
  
"Fine. Night, Gab." Mabel opened the door.  
  
"G'night, Mabel." Gabby hopped into her bathroom, waving.  
  
When Mabel closed the door and turned around, she almost had a heart-attack and died. Kurt was still standing in front of the door. Startled, he too jumped back. At first, he thought Gabby had cut her hair, but then remembered Mabel.  
  
"Ah! Fraeulein Mabel!" Kurt did a quick bow, trying not to turn red. "How iz you tonight?"  
  
Mabel raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms and tried to calm down. "Kurt...right? What were you doing, standing in front of my sister's door like that? Do you want me to wake her?" she snapped.  
  
Kurt could tell that Gabby's sister may look exactly like her, but had a temper that was much worse...as well as a poor personality. He tried not to get flustered or embarrassed.  
  
"Ach...nein, nein. That iz not necezzary." Kurt was caught...the girl would probably tell Gabby, and she would think he was stalking her...or something...  
  
Sighing, Mabel dropped her hands to her sides. "Ah, I'm in no mood for this...goodnight." She started to walk away.  
  
"Ah! Fraeulein Mabel!"  
  
"What?" she snapped, not turning around.  
  
"Um...vell..."  
  
"I won't say anything to Gabby. GoodNIGHT." She stalked off, grumpy.  
  
"Danke schoen..." Kurt muttered before BAMFing to his room next to Gabby's. He didn't know if he would be able to wake the next day...  
  
((I FINALLY finished this chapter...T.T thank you...thank you...anyway...review...or something...I hope my next chapter will be quicker...seeing as I already started. It should go up in a day or two. Thankies!)) 


	8. Of Past

((This chapter is my new character, Gabby's past. So you have to wait till the next chapter if you want the X characters. hey look I made a joke...ha!... anyway...here you go. I hope my character makes more sense now...and this is the story she told her friends in the last chapter. So...everyone knows...so without more crap from me...here you go.))  
  
Gabby and Mabel walked home from school, each with a backpack strapped on. They were both about seventeen.  
  
"My gawd...I have to finish three essays by the end of this month, and I have more homework on top of it all! HOW am I going to finish all this crap?!" Mabel rose her hands in the air, aggravated. "Typical that we get so much work just days before our birthday...DAMMIT." She kicked a bottle to the other side of the street.  
  
Gabby sighed. Her sister could be so annoying sometimes...especially with that temper of hers. "If you started earlier, like I did, you might finish without so much stress." She reminded her sister for the fifth time that day.  
  
"Who in their right mind WANTS to do work early?!" Mabel protested. "Who does it PERIOD?!"  
  
"Me?" Gabby suggested. "I happen to like essays. They make you think. Actually use the grey matter in between your ears, Mab."  
  
About to curse her twin off, Mabel stopped, noticing something. Gabby looked up and realized that Dr. Levy, neighbor, good family friend and local doctor was standing merely feet away from the two girls, leaning on his new car. He smiled and waved at the two, urging them to come over. They did.  
  
"Afternoon, Mr. Levy." Gabby nodded politely, hoping her sister wouldn't be rude.  
  
"Same to you, Gabrielle. How have you been? I just got back from vacation...been taking your medicine? Have you been feeling alright?"  
  
Gabby sighed inwardly, but kept a smile plastered on her face. She had been taking her medicine...she wasn't that stupid. It was unbelievable how stupid adults thought their children were. But she had noticed that she was having some problems...  
  
"Ah...well...I've been having some weird sort of pain once in a while...but not to bad. I guessed it was just a cold or something." She murmured.  
  
"You never know, Gabrielle." God, how she hated that name... "Come see me in my office tomorrow, and I'll see if anything's wrong."  
  
Mabel stared at her doctor. She had never liked him much. He thought she was stupid. But last time, she got in trouble for giving him the middle finger, so she kept her comments to herself.  
  
Mabel soon dragged Gabby away, and both sighed, thankful.  
  
"I wish he would tell me what's wrong with me. 'Some disease, that may be harmful to your health,' doesn't really answer my question." Gabby sighed again.  
  
"Whatever." Mabel shook her head. "Does it really matter?"  
  
"No. I guess not."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::  
  
Gabby sat on her bed, homework done, and bored to death. She was having pains in her back again. As if something was ripping away at her body. But she assumed she had pulled a muscle or something...but wasn't so sure. Mabel was asleep, taking a nap after her 'hard day' at school. Gabby would have to wake her up soon for dinner. The call from their mother woke her, instead, though. She always had had a shrill, squeaky voice. The two trudged down the stairs, worn out, and hungry.  
  
"How was school today, my angels?" Her father was a middle-aged man, with a larger-than-most-people kind of belly. He dished chicken onto his plate, shoveling as much as he could before his wife glared. "Learn anything new?"  
  
"No dad, school teaches us nothing. We are doomed to be nitwits forever." Mabel snapped, grumpy as always.  
  
"Nothing much, father." Gabby always tried hard to distract their dad. It worked. She kicked Mabel from under the table.  
  
Mrs. Faelder sighed and offered the chicken to Gabby, who shook her head.  
  
"Today, some kid took a poll. I wonder why they keep letting people like that in the office. It was about the possible mutant problems..." Gabby's father started. "Those bastards...freaks; all of them. They should be wiped off the face of the earth." He mumbled. He hated anything that was better than him, Gabby assumed.  
  
"I don't think mutants are that bad, da." Mabel shoved the chicken at Gabby. She had to take it.  
  
Her father glared at her for a moment, and turned to Gabby. He had always favored in a way that both sisters found unfair, and uncomfortable. Neither had the benefit.  
  
"And what do you think, Gabrielle?" His voice was dangerous. He probably thought she would agree with him.  
  
Tough. "I think they're just as human as we are." She looked down, stuffing rice into her open mouth. "And WHAT mutant problem? I don't think anyone would have been hurt if we had just accepted them for what they are. It is our fault for their actions."  
  
"Ah, what do you two know? You're mere children." He waved his hand at them lazily, obviously frustrated. The sisters left the table quickly. He had obviously dismissed them.  
  
"Da seriously needs to stop all this crap about mutants. I don't see any problem." Mabel looked down at her sister from her bed. "Not a big one anyway."  
  
"Some people just do Mabel. They are allowed their own opinion. God made them that way." Gabby hopped into her bed below Mabel. They shared a room. And a bunk.  
  
"Goin' all religious now, are we?" Mabel scoffed. "You believe in people and things too much."  
  
"Hey, someone has to do it." Gabby rolled over. "G'night Mab."  
  
"Night, Gab."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::  
  
Gabby arrived at Dr. Levy's door right after school. Her parents were still at work, and Mabel was working on her essays.  
  
The tall man opened the door, and led her to his office in the back. Gabby had been there many times before...and she knew the way, but heck, she was stupid, remember?  
  
The doctor left his door open. Why bother closing it? No one else was home. He didn't even have a wife. He turned to Gabby and smiled.  
  
"So, Gabrielle. Would you like to tell me what has been going on?" He sat at his desk and folded his hands. "Pain, you said?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Gabby looked at her feet. "I thought it was muscles...but it's been happening for a while...and muscle problems would be gone. It's a kind of...I don't know...ripping feeling..." she realized she wasn't making sense and shut up.  
  
"Gabrielle..." How she hated that name..."I would like to tell you something important. It has to do with your disease...it may surprise you. Take a seat."  
  
Gabby was paying attention now. She sat. "My disease is going away?" she asked, ever hopeful. The doctor was grinning broadly.  
  
"No, not quite. I think it has become stronger than ever. But that is not the point. You, my dear..." he pointed at her. "...are now a mutant."  
  
"..."  
  
"Gabrielle?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Gabrielle."  
  
"..."  
  
"GABBY!" Dr. Levy shouted now. He was worried this would happen.  
  
"What..." Gabby stared at the doctor. "...did you do to me?"  
  
"Ah, my dear child. I merely increased the gene's powers from recessive to dominant. You are a carrier of the mutant gene you know. I just learned how I might be able to change you into a full one."  
  
"You've been using me as an experiment?!" Gabby realized what this man had been doing this entire time. But for some reason...she wasn't surprised. "You...sick...bastard."  
  
"No, of course not. I have done no such thing. I have merely been helping humanity grow strong." Levy stood and walked over to the poor girl. She racked her brain. Was this a dream?  
  
She hit her elbow on the chair trying to get up. No...not a dream. "That isn't something for you to decide!" she shrieked. "Not that I have a problem with mutants, mind you..."  
  
"That is why you are all the better for it, my dear." The doctor reached out to her. "I hope you do not mistrust me. Things would become quite complicated."  
  
Not moving, Gabby glared, making the man change his mind about touching her. Her mind was working furiously.  
  
"I must tell you this however...if you run away...which I know you must be considering...the mutation experiment isn't complete...and you are only beginning to change. You may die...but you will certainly perish if you halt the medication suddenly. You're choice."  
  
"What do you mean I might PERISH if I stop taking all those poisons you fed me blindly?!" Finding out she was a mutant wasn't a bad thing, Gabby decided. She happened to admire their powers...and they're fights for their rights. But the fact that this man that she barely knew was EXPERIMENTING on her was an issue. She hoped that whatever her power was, it would be something she could use to blow this fool up. "What I mean is that any body will react violently to becoming a mutant when being human...but I have been fighting the human genes, and if you were to stop fighting it, you would surely begin to reject the mutant genes again and die." The foolish man sat down again and sighed.  
  
Surprisingly, Gabby sat in front of his desk again. "What are my powers? Did you chose them too?"  
  
Startled, Dr. Levy stared at her then shook his head. "No, no. I do not know how. Mutants are all different...similar, but not always exactly the same. I do not know what you will become, though I have an idea. The pain you keep having is indicating a change in your physical structure. That may be your power."  
  
"..." Gabby stood up again. "I will continue taking whatever I must...everything else I decide will come with time. Now I need to sleep on this...goodnight, doctor." She briskly rushed out of the house and half ran to her room. She really needed a nap.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::  
  
Gabby met the doctor everyday after school from then on. She began to feel worse, and worse. After a while, Mr. Levy told her parents that it would be best if she didn't go to school, and if she stayed under his care. Not long after, she lost her ability to get out of bed. High fevers followed, and she couldn't sleep without being drugged. Mabel came to visit her sister everyday, her face a bright red, trying hard not to cry in over her twin. After a few months of this went by, Gabby was beginning to have doubts.  
  
"Am I dying?" Gabby rasped out one afternoon, while the older man measured out the amount of pills she would have to swallow that day. It had grown in number considerably, and since she could barely move, she had to swallow them one by one, painfully. Soon, she would have to have the medication injected into her bloodstream.  
  
"No, no, my dear, your body is merely reacting to these drugs and mutations negatively. As long as the right amount of medicine is taken, you'll be fine.  
  
'Merely?!' Gabby thought, unable to say out loud. She was exhausted. Tired, and in pain, she swallowed each of the fourteen pills, regretfully. Then, she slept, dreaming painful, and uncomfortable dreams.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::  
  
The pain was now excruciating. Her back was ripping open, her arms were being torn to shreds and her head, oh, how her head screamed as it rang. Gabby was giving up, and quickly. She could no longer scream, she was attached to all sorts of wires and she couldn't sleep. The doctor was also showing signs of worry and doubt, but he was so close, he couldn't stop. Gabby guessed it was like a drug to him, this new created mutation. He was so close.  
  
Gabby was sweating and panting in her bed when her sister came in. She tried to wave, or smile, but the effort was too much.  
  
"Gabby...oh god, Gabby..." Mabel almost sobbed, but sucked it in. "Get better, you hear? Get better so we can go do some shopping or something...I only have a few minutes today. Da and Mom say they don't want me catching anything...they don't want you to go, Gabby. Neither do I. Hurry up and get well..." Mabel held her sister's hand tightly and left the room with a wave and a "see you tomorrow." Levy entered.  
  
"Gabby, I'm proud to tell you that I believe all this pain will be gone soon. The next month or so should be the end of it. I'm injecting your medicine and seeing if I can find any more information. If you feel sick, or want to sleep, I'll be back soon, so don't you fret." The needle went in the girl's arm and Gabby winced. She hated needles, but had gotten used to them by now...oh she was so angry. Angry at the doctor, the world, everything. It was all the cause of her pain...she soon fell asleep.  
  
Gabby woke in the middle of the night, her pain worse. She couldn't take this anymore! She was going to give up...stop the medicine, or kill herself, or maybe-  
  
The pain stopped. Gabby blinked. She opened her mouth, startled. Then, curiosity making the best of her, she tried to lift a finger, then a hand. She lifted her entire arm without complaint. A leg, her neck, soon she was sitting up. Gabby stood slowly, and nothing screamed in pain. Was she dead?  
  
No...no, not yet. Gabby looked around and walked over to the door, where a tall mirror hung. And she screamed. Fur, everywhere...well not everywhere, but there was fur all over her arms, and...did she have bat WINGS?! Gabby glanced down. A furry orange tail, puppy paws and black speckled cat ears on top of her head. Well...Gabby spun around, looking for any new surprises. Great, she had grown spikes on her back...like a lizard.  
  
Was this her mutant-ness, her power? Could she change it? And what would she tell her sister? Trying to test whatever her power might be, Gabby concentrated for a moment, imagining a second tail for herself. Maybe she could change her looks...or something in her mind told her she could...instincts, maybe?  
  
Opening her eyes again, Gabby stared smugly at her new tail. Why wasn't she surprised? Oh well. This was...kinda cool.  
  
((Ok, this chapter is taking WAY to long to write, so I'm making it into two parts to give you something to read while I write the other half. This is so much longer than I thought it would be. Oh, and someone asked if I would have any fighting. The answer, yea, probably. I had a great dream about something like that that would fit my story great. So...enjoy.)) 


	9. Of Pain

Dr. Levy suddenly walked in while Gabby was admiring her new features carrying a bottle of pills. Surprised, he leapt back a few feet, and stood against a wall, not understanding what was going on. Realizing, he smiled and took a step towards the girl.  
  
"I see we've finally acquired our powers, hm?" The man placed a hand on her shoulder. Gabby stared up at him, and saw the weirdest expression on his face and deep in his eyes, but both went away quickly. Confused, Gabby raised an eyebrow and brought it down. It didn't matter.  
  
"I, uh, guess I did, huh. How'm I gonna tell my family, or at least my sister?" Gabby looked down at her arms. That would be hard to hide.  
  
Startled, the older man grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. "You will not be telling anyone! You might be killed if anyone knew!"  
  
"Alright, I get it! Stop hurting me!" he stopped right away.  
  
"My apologies." He tossed the bottle into the air, caught it, stared at it for a moment and then stuffed it into a back pocket. "Looks like you won't be needing these anymore."  
  
"Huh? Why not?" Gabby turned back to the mirror.  
  
"Your body has finally accepted the mutant genes. You won't be in any danger now." Levy smiled and turned around. "Get some rest; we'll be having a long day tomorrow. I would like to test your new power capabilities."  
  
Gabby closed the door silently after him. If he thought she would be getting any sleep now, he had got to be kidding. She wouldn't be waiting for the next day to come in order for her abilities to be tested...oh heck no. It was her body; she would do as she wished.  
  
Gabrielle turned in the mirror, checking for any more surprises. Funny...her human ears were gone...She pulled her hair back to confirm her suspicions and found small horns sticking off the side of her head. Okay, now this was getting freaky...they didn't even look good...Gabby stared in shock at the mirror. They were gone!  
  
Turning, Gabby imagined herself with hairless arms, and no tails. Both features disappeared. So she could control her appearance, huh? Soon enough, Gabby no longer looked human. She had scales, horns, tails, wings, and floppy ears. Her skin changed color to her surroundings and Gabby was enjoying herself immensely. As quickly as it appeared, however, it went away as Gabby flopped down on her bed.  
  
Maybe I can even turn completely into a creature...Gabby stood up again and went to the mirror, while glancing at the clock. 11:47. Oh boy. She better test this one thing and get to sleep. Gabby closed her eyes, having discovered it was much easier to change this way, and imagined herself as a cat, or a dog. Suddenly, searing pain whipped up and down her body, filling every part of her body with hot, red, angry agony.  
  
Sealing her lips tightly, Gabby fell to the floor, trying not to scream. Why did this hurt so much?! She erased the image from her mind, and the pain disappeared. When she opened her eyes again, and looked in the mirror, her body had seemed to change into anything but a dog or cat. Had this been what most other mutants called losing control?  
  
Shivering and turning back into a human, Gabby climbed into bed sorely. She hid under the heavy blankets and sobbed. This would take more getting used to than she had first imagined.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::  
  
Over the next couple of weeks, Gabby studied with the doctor. He was constantly taking blood samples, and showing the gene makeup to Gabby. He taught her many things about the blood, and how everything in her body worked.  
  
"I'm not really sure, but I believe this is the gene that is effected during mutation....or this one...But I tested them all at once, not wanting to change something else about you...something like that...it's too hard to explain..." He had told her once.  
  
Gabby soaked up the information, as she usually did. Hey, she was a straight 'A' student for a reason. Gabby had never had so much work to do in her life. The second the doctor figured out that Gabby could help him, he gave her most of his paperwork to go over. Gabby was sitting at her desk, doing such work when she heard faint shouting from the floor below.  
  
Climbing to her window, and yanking it open, Gabby stared down at the sight to the side and below her. Her sister was at the door again, trying to barge her way in, tears streaked on her face. Ever since Gabrielle's power emerged, she had to stay away from her family and friends, much to their surprise and worry. Her sister was the worst, however. She constantly tried to sneak in to see her sibling. Gabby often felt torn when she saw this, but she had no choice. She had to stay away until she had complete control over her new powers. And she was getting close.  
  
Dr. Levy and she had worked on her powers every night, testing them. Apparently, she could only change into parts of animals, if not completely without endangering herself, and she couldn't change into a different human. It didn't really matter to her though. She could have had any power and would've been happy with it, but she seemed to have acquired the best, in her view. Heck, now she could fly!  
  
"Gabrielle? Are you in there?" Knocking could be heard at her door. Gabby shut her window and walked back to her seat. "Are you decent?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Gabby coughed and walked over to the door, opening it quickly. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Ah, well, you're sister came to the door again today..." The man sighed and rubbed his neck. "She's really worried about you. Would you like to see her again?"  
  
Gabby perked up. "Really, sir? That would be great!" She became wary instantly, "How?"  
  
"You will stay in bed the entire time, and I will take some precautions to make you look ill. I hope you will do the same, seeing as your sister is too..." He changed the word he would have used after looking at the girls expression. "...clever...to be fooled by anything else."  
  
Gabby stared at him for a moment before nodding. "I'll do what it takes. I've already caused too much pain to my poor twin."  
  
"Alright, you may see her over the weekend. We'll go into details later, but now I want to finish that one test we started..."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::  
  
Mumbling, Gabby could hear mumbling. She sat straight up in bed, listening. What woke her? The mumbling...or something else? The girl stood up and changed her ears. Maybe there was a robber in the house? Well he would get a big surprise.  
  
"...no, she's asleep...sleeping...yes..." Gabby crept into the hallway and tiptoed to the doorway to a lighted room. The doctor was awake at this time of night? It was past three already...  
  
Peering into the room, Gabby changed her eyes to cat's and increased her hearing. What was being said? She was mentioned...was it her family?  
  
"...when will you bring her in, Levy?..." That didn't sound like her father...  
  
"Soon, soon. The child's powers are rapidly being developed, amazing for a girl her age, and she hasn't shown any problems."  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing, Levy. We don't want to lose another experiment. This girl is our 73rd one, and we can't afford much more testing to be done without the government getting more suspicious. They're already catching up..."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. But the second we have a working drug, we'll be able to stop the government at least momentarily. We're gaining progress. Oh, and there is one more thing I wanted to mention...about the pay I'm getting...since this test is a girl I know, I believe I would like to have a raise..."  
  
Gabby turned back to normal and rushed to her room as quietly and quickly as her legs would carry her. So she was a test...the doctor was doing this for money.  
  
Tears trickled down her face. She would have to get out of here...and quickly.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::  
  
Morning came and went. Gabby pretended to be tired and excused herself from any further testing for the day. If she was leaving, she'd do it quickly, and give these fools as little information as possible. She had considered trying to find all the files the doctor had, but decided it was too risky. She would probably get caught...and...ugh. She shivered at the thought. What would they do with her?  
  
Pushing all thoughts to the back of her head, Gabby stuffed as much as she could into her backpack. It had been a while since she had dropped out of school, and the old bag would work perfectly. She didn't have much stuff...everything else was at home, so she fitted everything into it without much difficulty.  
  
She sighed and stuffed the bag under her bed. She was leaving tonight!  
  
"Gabby?" Knocking.  
  
"Yes?" Gabby practically threw herself onto her bed, trying to act 'normal.'  
  
"Feeling better?" Dr. Levy stuck his head in. "There's one test I would like to run today, and it won't take long, but if you're too tired to get up, I could wait until tomorrow?"  
  
Nodding, she yawned. "Too tired, sir. I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night. I was reading."  
  
"Reading what?" The man blinked and stared at her. Gabby mentally smacked herself. Whoops.  
  
"Oh, I had some books in my backpack from before. I still have my English textbook too. It has some nice short stories..." she lied. She hoped he wouldn't ask anything else.  
  
"Well, try to get some sleep tonight. I really want to take that test." He smiled. "Would you like me to bring you something?"  
  
"Oh, no thank you. I think I'll just take a nap or read or something." Go...away...you old man...gr.  
  
"Alright. Night." He closed the door and Gabby sighed, collapsing.  
  
"Ugh. I think a nap would be nice now...have to get up early." She climbed underneath the covers and hid deep within the bowels of her bed.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::  
  
Climbing out of her window, Gabby sighed and took a deep breath. She hadn't made any plans on where she would go from here...  
  
'I suppose I half expected myself to get caught...well I will if I stay here any longer!' She leapt off the roof and landed on the ground gracefully on all fours. Mutation was nice... 'Guess I should just walk along the railroad? Why not.'  
  
Gabby ran from the house and arrived at the station within minutes. She quickly snuck between the trees and bushes to the side. How convenient a forest was right along the side of the train tracks! She took one look back over her shoulder and waved. At least she sort of said 'goodbye...'  
  
She had been walking less than two hours when Gabby first heard it. Rustling in some bushes. And not your ordinary 'animal rustling...' this was a 'people rustling.' How she could tell, she didn't want to know, but she was afraid. Had someone come after her so quickly?!  
  
"Gabrielle Faelder?" A meek voice rang out from somewhere behind her. Spinning around, she came face to face with...  
  
With what?  
  
A short human...or was it a human? Was standing right in front of her. A short, orange-haired human with no pupils was just...standing there...looking as if...it had found something important.  
  
"You are Gabrielle Faelder! About time." It grabbed her hand. Gabby just stared...her mind working as quickly as possible.  
  
"I don't think we've met...do I know you? And...are you a mutant?" Gabby almost took a step back, but stopped herself. She didn't want to offend...him...her...it?  
  
Giggling it answered, "Oh how rude of me. I'm Anaya. I'm a girl, and yes I'm a mutant. Yes, I can read minds...but that's as far as my powers go. Oh...and don't be so scared. We've been looking for you. We want to help."  
  
"We?" Gabby sighed. For some reason...that she believed...she trusted this...girl.  
  
"Yes, we." A boy about Gabby's age stepped from the bushes. "I'm Jessie."  
  
"Gabby." They shook hands. "Any more people I should know about?"  
  
"Yea. There's also Kim, but she's back at our camp. Come with us, Gabby!" The girl tugged her forward.  
  
"Alright..." Gabby stumbled after the girl as Jessie followed the two, bored. "Um...I don't mean to be a pain...but what's going on?"  
  
Jessie sighed. "We're just a lonely band of mutants running from the wrath of humans who are here to save your life. We learned about you and Kim wanted to help you, so here we are. We'll explain more later."  
  
Gabby nodded. What was she getting into?  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::  
  
Kim was a tall woman just a bit older that Gabrielle. She smiled down at Gabby when they finally arrived at the 'camp' which was actually a deep cave with a tiny crack in the mountain for an entrance. The dark space was filled with furniture found from garbage and used candles. There was even a lamp. Gabby stared at this with curiosity. When she met Kim, they both shook hands warmly.  
  
"I'm Kim. My power's electrical stuff." She had a nice smile.  
  
"Gabby. Animals." She smiled back.  
  
"I know. I'll bet you're wondering why we know you...and why you're here, huh? Ask me anything, and I'll try my best to satisfy your confusion." She went over to what seemed to be a 'kitchen' and lit a stove. "Tea? Or coffee?"  
  
"Tea...sounds nice." Gabby sat down in the chair Jessie dragged over for her. He sat nearby.  
  
"Me too, K." He yawned. "I need it."  
  
Anaya bounced her way over to Gabby. "I found you!"  
  
"Here you go. And you Jess." Kim handed them both mugs. "What would you like to know first?"  
  
"How do you know me?"  
  
"A friend of ours is telepathic. You'll meet him someday." Kim sat down next to the girl.  
  
"He's connected to every mutant in this world, and yada-yada-ya. We don't know exactly, but something like that. You're a special case." Jessie took a large gulp from his mug.  
  
"Special? Because I'm man-made?" Gabby spat out. "So...what are you all doing here?"  
  
"Hiding!" Anaya giggled. "We run from all the bad people. It's fun."  
  
"Of course, Anaya. I think it's about time for you to get some sleep, hm? Jess, will you take her?" The two left to another tunnel and cavern.  
  
"How old is she?" Gabby stared after them.  
  
"Eleven I think. Her mutation was very early, but then again, age varies. So...what are you going to do?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where are you planning to stay? Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh...uh..."  
  
Smiling, Kim stood. "You can stay here. I just wanted to make sure you didn't actually have somewhere to go. Let me show you your 'room.'"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::  
  
The next few months Gabby spent were in the caverns with Kim, Jess, and Anaya. She learned about how they had all run when they first became mutants and how they found each other with the help of their telepathic friend. He usually spoke to Kim or Anya, and sometimes Jess, but never seemed to be interested in Gabby whatsoever. Many a conversation was interrupted by the man's sudden 'appearance.' Kim kept assuring Gabby she would meet him one day, but Gabby was unsure.  
  
'Hello Gabrielle.' Gabby was busy playing with Anaya one evening when the voice rang through her head. She looked around, confused, until...  
  
'I'm Professor Charles Xavier. It's a pleasure to meet you.'  
  
"Huh? Oh...are you the man Kim and everyone has been speaking to?" Anaya looked at Gabby as if she were insane, and she left.  
  
'Yes, and there is no need for you to speak out loud.'  
  
'Oh...I see...nice...to meet you...' Gabby...ever polite, thought. 'Er, professor? I don't understand something...'  
  
'You wish to learn why you were brought here and how I know you, correct?'  
  
'Uh...yes?' Gabby sat down on the floor and stared straight ahead. It was confusing to talk to someone when you couldn't see them.  
  
'I do believe Kim told you about my powers? Yes? Well, to make a long story simple, I have a machine called Cerebro, and it can find any human or mutant in this world. Now, I discovered your mind not long ago...when searching for a friend of mine. At first I thought you were a developing mutant, because your mind sort of...flickered in Cerebro, and I thought you weren't done changing. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. So I watched you and your mind until you ran. Then I sent some people I knew to take care of you. You should be safe here...'  
  
'I see.' Gabby sighed and closed her eyes. This old man seemed...nice. He was like a father she never had. 'Hey, could you tell me some more things? I don't really understand all this mutant business. I'm new at this...'  
  
And thus, Gabby and Xavier spoke well into the night, discussing exactly what was in the first movie for Xmen. ( She'll learn about the second one later...) Gabby learned of Logan, and Marie, and Storm, and asked many questions about them. She learned about the school, and asked about the students there, too. She fell asleep the second he finally left her mind, and waited to hear from him for the next days of her life in the caves.  
  
Gabby learned that Kim was a hacker and that she had her own 'computer room' provided for her in the back of the caves using her own powers of electricity. She often took Gabby with her to teach her how to hack hard- core, and she progressed considerably. Soon, Gabby and Kim worked together, laughing and joking until something serious came up. Often, nothing was found, but when they did learn something, the Professor was told immediately.  
  
Gabrielle also learned at this time about the second movie...() and constantly asked the Professor to explain everything in the greatest detail. She really liked hearing about Kurt for his sudden appearance and powers, and felt like she knew him already. Unfortunately for her, this was the time when problems occurred...for her and the 'cave group.'  
  
Many, many postings had suddenly appeared on the internet and government and police files about mutants. Riots against them were sending hundreds of human and mutants alike to hospitals, and many of the doctors refused to help the 'freaks.' No one died right away, but over time, some weaker children caught up in fights and riots were injured so much that they were killed on impact or in the hospitals. Gabby and Kim fought so hard to delete as many known files as possible; they often forgot to check certain files about the woods they lived in. This was the greatest mistake they could have made.  
  
By the time Kim found the reports saying mutants were suspected to be in the area they lived in, it was too late.  
  
"Gabby! Come in here! Quickly! Bring Jess!" Gabby quickly left dinner in the hands of Anaya and found Jess. She heard the fear in Kim and reacted with fear herself. Something was wrong. Reading the files, Gabby and Jess both gasped, and Gabby held Anaya close to her.  
  
The government found them, and they were coming. Leaving the room, Jess and Gabby held each others shoulders as they heard Kim destroying every file in the cave. If they were going to be found, they would find nothing on other mutants.  
  
Jessie and Kim often left Gabby with Anaya to talk to the professor about their problem, and finally agreed to run. The government would be here soon. Any minute. But Gabby was told they were going to run, and run alone. (Except Anaya would stay with Kim...) Gabby was reluctant, but finally agreed. Packing nothing and destroying everything they owned, Jess set off first, heading North. Gabby left a few minutes later, heading west, and knew Kim and Anaya would leave soon. But they didn't. Gabby barely left when she heard shouts from behind.  
  
Half flying and half running, Gabby found burnt soldiers and men wearing special gear. Kim and Anaya were backed against a cave, and Gabby exploded. She screeched and felt needles poke out from her body. Her body took over, and her mind reacted on instinct. She fought with claws, foot and tail. She flew over men, forcing them back. Often, Kim stopped someone from getting to Gabby with lightning. Finally, the men retreated enough for Anaya, Kim and Gabby to escape. Flying overhead, Gabby listened to the ruckus behind them.  
  
"Gabby, change in plans! You go to Xavier! I'll find Jess, and try to hide! You'll be better off without us anyway! We'll find you later! GO." She ducked behind a tree, and Gabby lost sight of her and the little girl. She had barely gotten to know them and she was already off to find Xavier. Great. Tears flowing free, Gabby changed her direction in midair.  
  
'Professor Xavier? I'm coming.'  
  
'I know dear. Head east. I'll be waiting for you.' 


End file.
